


Welcome Home

by WhispersOfSleeping



Category: American Assassin (2017)
Genre: American Assassin - Freeform, F/M, dad!mitch rapp, dylan o'brien fluff, dylan o'brien x reader, mitch rapp - Freeform, mitch rapp fluff, mitch rapp x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersOfSleeping/pseuds/WhispersOfSleeping
Summary: Mitch Rapp returns home to his family after a mission.





	Welcome Home

Mitch’s life had been turned upside down early on. He’d basically lost everything at twenty-two. When Katrina died, it had changed him and the change had drove a massive wedge between him and his brother, the only family that he still had. He was alone in the world. The only thing he’d had was his job with the CIA. That was until he found you. You’d changed his outlook on life and then you’d had Kat.

You hadn’t been sure how he would take the news, half expecting him to disappear from your lives forever. But he’d stayed. When you brought up your fears, he’d pushed them away, telling you that he’d never leave you behind and explained that his leaving wouldn’t protect you anyway. They would connect you and the baby to him whether he stayed or not and his only way of being sure that he was protecting you from the bad guys was to stay by your side.

When Kat finally came along, you saw a side of Mitch that you hadn’t known existed. Mitch was never one for tears and he was never overtly gentle, but when he saw Kat for the first time, he cried. When he held her for the first time, he cradled her close to his chest, supporting her head in one of his large hands as he stared down at her with loving eyes and the sweetest smile that you’d ever seen on his usually serious face.

You liked to think that Kat brought him back to himself. That when he was with her, you were seeing the Mitch Rapp that the world thought it had lost.

Now eight years later as you stand on your porch waiting for him to get home, you can’t help but smile. You’d never imagined that the two of you would make it this far. You’d never imagined that you’d become a family. Yet, there you sat with your beautiful daughter, waiting on him and excited beyond all reason to see him again.

Before you’d even heard the car approaching, Kat had jumped up from the porch. The moment the car stopped, she was racing down the sidewalk to him. He opened the door and she jumped into his arms, squealing as he picked her up with ease. When he set her down, she followed him around the car to grab his bag.

He held her on his hip as they made their way back up the sidewalk, her face lighting up as she relayed a story about something that had happened at school. You couldn’t help but smile at the similarities between the two of them. There was no doubt that she was Mitch’s daughter. She was all puppy-dog brown eyes under dark eyebrows with dark chocolate-colored hair and his nose. Sometimes you wondered if she’d gotten any traits from you at all.

Mitch set her down as he reached the porch, dropping his bag, and then making his way up the steps to wrap his arms around you and draw you in for a long-awaited kiss to which Kat made a disgusted sound, causing the two of you to laugh and pull apart.

“Welcome home, baby,” you smiled as you gave him another kiss.


End file.
